Como Tú
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Un niño que hace años fue salvado por un joven aspirante a héroe, ha crecido y tiene la meta de seguir los pasos de su salvador e ídolo, para ello ingresó a la mejor academia de héroes que es donde estudió el Símbolo de la Paz. Lo que busca es ser como aquel que le salvó la vida y se volvió su héroe... y este, es su punto de partida.


_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe**_ _**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este One-Shot de BNHA. Lamento decepcionarlos, pero este One-Shot no es de romance, solo es una idea que surcó mi mente y quise escribirla, nada más que comentar. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**One Shot: Como Tú**_

La luz del sol se filtra a través de las cortinas de la habitación, brindando luz al oscuro cuarto de un adolescente gruñón. Así como se hizo la luz, el sonido no tardó en hacer acto de presencia y la alarma del celular sobre la mesa de noche comenzó a sonar recalcando su existencia.

Fue molesto, por supuesto, pero necesario, pues tan dichoso sonido sirvió para despertar al joven de su letargo.

El chico abrió los ojos al poco tiempo y lentamente se fue recomponiendo, primero sintió ganas de apagar la alarma y volver a conciliar el sueño, pero un vistazo en el calendario sacudió su mente y se despertó por completo.

_(Ok mejor dejo las rimas, ni que estoy fuera una historia de Dr Zeus :v)_

El chico de cabello negro miro su celular unos cuantos segundos más, mientras lo hacia una reconfortante sensación crecía en su interior… emoción. No perdió más tiempo y con el ceño fruncido se levantó de su cama, se acercó al interruptor y encendió la luz de su habitación, no abriría la ventana, es de aquellos que les guste ver los rayos del sol en la mañana.

El pelinegro volvió a sujetar su teléfono y una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

**-Llegó el día-**, dijo Kota de 15 años observando su celular para luego lanzarlo descuidadamente a su cama.

No le gusta perder el tiempo, entonces lo primero que hizo es ir a su armario y tomar el conjunto de ropa que había preparado la noche anterior. Unos cuantos minutos después ya se había cambiado de ropa y ahora tenía puesto un pulcro uniforme.

Kota aun con su tranquila expresión se observó en el espejo mientras arregla cualquier defecto que pudiera ver en su ropa. **-No se me ve tan mal-**, se dijo a sí mismo con calma mientras se arregla en saco y la corbata de la que ahora sería su nueva escuela.

Al verse ya preparado con su uniforme, se acercó a su mesita de noche donde se pondría lo único que falta para completar su inventario para ir a la academia. Pero… no está allí, esto le sorprendió y giró la cabeza en varias direcciones buscándolo en cada rincón de su habitación.

No puede ser que se haya perdido, él es muy cuidadoso con ese objeto y recuerda perfectamente como antes de dormir lo dejó en la mesita de noche, de modo que solo hay una explicación posible.

**-¡Tía!-**, exclamó Kota sabiendo quien fue el asaltante que tomó lo suyo, después de todo en esta casa solo viven dos personas, y ya que él no lo movió de lugar solo queda otra persona de quien sospechar.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salió corriendo escaleras abajo hasta llegar al primer piso, no se detuvo hasta llegar a la cocina donde el olor de huevos fritos recién hechos inundó su olfato. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta mientras mira molesto a la mujer que tiene ropa de ama de casa y un delantal blanco puesto.

Una mujer de cabello marrón rojizo, de ojos cafés y un flequillo sobre su frente, es la prima de su difunto padre, Shino Sosaki, mejor conocida para el público en general como Mandalay del grupo Wild Wild Pussy Cats, pero para él solo es su Tía Shino, la persona que lo ha criado desde la muerte de sus padres.

Ella tiene una suave sonrisa dibujaba en su cara mientras cocina, pero se percató de la llegada de su "sobrino" y se giró a verle.

**-Oh vaya, mírate nada más Kota, despierto y preparado para tu primer día de clases, me enorgulleces-**, dijo Shino sonriendo un poco burlona mientras ve a Kota, el cual sigue con el ceño fruncido mientras tiene una mano sujetando su nuca.

**-¿Dónde está mi gorra?-**, le preguntó Kota de forma directa a la mujer que seguro sabia la localización de su confiable gorra roja con cuernos.

Ella sonrió divertida y le dio la espalda para quitar el huevo del sartén. **-Sabía que preguntarías, la oculté-**, respondió tranquilamente mientras dejaba el huevo en un plato junto con unas tostadas y tocino recién hecho.

Kota afiló un poco su mirada sobre la mujer. **-¿Por qué rayos la escondiste?-**, le preguntó Kota enojado de que ella haya tomado sus cosas, eso le irritaba.

Ella por su parte seguía despreocupada mientras preparaba el desayuno. **-Porque no iras con esa cosa sucia a Yuuei, tienes que dar una buena impresión y esa gorra desgastada no te ayudará-**, respondió Shino con los ojos cerrados afianzando su posición.

Kota rodó los ojos a un lado con fastidio. **-Como si me importara lo que otros pensaran de mí-**, murmulló el pelinegro apartando la mirada mientras se rasca la nuca.

La mujer castaña ser volteó a verle y con unos pasos se acercó al frente de él mientras le señala con un dedo. **-Pues debería, ahora que estudiarás para ser un héroe debes asegurarte de dar una buena impresión a las personas que salvas-**, le dijo Mandalay a su sobrino que a partir de hoy era un aspirante a héroe y debe comprender que la apariencia es importante en ese oficio.

El chico la miró de reojo con esos filosos ojos suyos. **-¿Quién lo dijo?-**, protestó Kota sin querer aceptar que lo que dice su tía es cierto, un héroe lo es por sus acciones, no por su apariencia.

Ella sonrió un poco mientras le picaba el pecho con el dedo acusador. **-¿Acaso debo recordarte a tu ídolo?, él es un buen ejemplo de alguien en quien todos depositan su fe y créeme, la imagen que da ayuda mucho a eso-**, expuso Shino con certeza en su punto y el chico chasqueó con la lengua mientras aparta la mirada, señal suficiente para admitir su derrota.

**-Eso es bajo, utilizar a Deku es jugar sucio-**, le dijo molesto el joven a su tía que sonrió victoriosa mientras hace el signo de la paz.

**-Tú me obligaste-**, dijo Mandalay cerrando los ojos divertida mientras que su sobrino solo se guarda su descontento ante el hecho de que no llevaría su gorra hoy.

La mujer abrió los ojos y se tomó unos momentos para ver al joven de pie al frente suyo, el hijo de su difunto primo, Kota, su pequeño "sobrino" ya le superaba en altura por unos centímetros, es de contextura delgada pero tiene un porte atlético, pero su filosa mirada no ha cambiado… es Kota, el niño que ha cuidado por casi 10 años.

Ella sonrió maternalmente mientras le arregla la corbata al chico. **-Te ves muy apuesto Kota, mira todo lo que has crecido-**, le dijo Mandalay con cariño a su sobrino que se apartó y le dio la espalda.

**-Ya estoy grande para que me hables así-**, respondió Kota cerrando los ojos algo avergonzado mientras que con fingida calma se arregla su corbata él mismo, ni que fuera un niño pequeño.

Shino sonrió divertida mientras se acerca desde atrás y le alborota el cabello. **-Para tu mala suerte siempre voy a ser mayor que tú, asi que no importa que tan adulto te creas, seguirás siendo el pequeño Kota para mí-**, le dijo ella al chico mientras le empujaba la cabeza hacia abajo para que ella fuera más alta.

Él bufó fastidiado y se apartó de su tía mientras se arregla el cabello. **-Como si me importara-**, respondió Kota desviando la mirada mientras comienza a caminar hacia la sala de estar.

Shino se quitó el delantal y decidió seguirle tranquilamente sin dejar de sonreír con ese aire bromista. Luego observó a su sobrino con las manos en los bolsillos mientras tiene su mirada fija en una foto colgada en la pared, una foto en la que él de niño estaba en brazos de sus padres.

Shino sonrió con un toque de melancolía mientras se acerca desde atrás y lo atrae de la cabeza para abrazarlo y acunarlo en su pecho. **-A tus padres les hubiera encantado verte y desearte suerte, te darían todo su apoyo y lo sabes-**, le dice ella con gentileza y comprensión al chico que debía sentirse triste por la ausencia de ellos.

Kota parecía no estar afectado y no cambió su expresión. **-Pero ellos no están y no los puedo traer de vuelta, solo puedo seguir adelante y hacer que se sientan orgullosos-**, dijo el chico con calma mientras levantaba la cabeza y su tía le dejaba libre del abrazo.

La mujer sonrió enternecida viendo al pelinegro que a diario regaña. **-Me alegra que Deku haya tenido tanta influencia positiva en ti-**, dijo Shino sinceramente alegre y aliviada de que su sobrino tenga a tan admirable ejemplo a seguir como lo es el Símbolo de la Paz.

El chico de ojos filosos se ruborizó tenuemente mientras aparta la mirada en otra dirección. **-N-No es como si él tuviera algo que ver-**, susurró Kota tratando de negar cualquier influencia del héroe número uno.

Esto le causó gracia a Mandalay que sonrió con burla. **-¿Ah no?, ¿entonces porque sigues utilizando esas botas rojas?-**, le preguntó la castaña a Kota mientras señala su calzado, provocando que él chico se sonrojara un poco más.

**-P-Porque quiero-**, contestó Kota negando la conexión con el héroe, no es que las utilizara porque lo admira, tampoco es como si las utilizara todo el tiempo porque sabe que él también usaba mucho un par de botas rojas desde niño, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia.

Shino ante la terquedad de su sobrino suspiró mientras se lleva una mano al rostro. **-Haa, que adolescente tan problemático, aquí comienzan los verdaderos dolores de cabeza para mí-**, dijo Mandalay sabiendo que durante esta etapa su sobrino pasará por problemas hormonales y seguro se volverá más rebelde de lo que ha sido hasta ahora.

Kota hizo caso omiso de las preocupaciones de su tía y observó la hora en su teléfono. **-Ya me voy, llegaré tarde si no me apresuro-**, le dijo él a Shino mientras se dirige al pasillo que da a la salida.

**-Todavía no has desayunado-**, le dijo Mandalay al joven que todavía no se había sentado en la mesa a comer las tostadas con tocino y huevos que no es por presumir pero tienen muy buena pinta.

**-No lo necesito-**, respondió Kota secamente y sin voltearse a verla mientras llegaba a la puerta y la abría al exterior, dejando que la fresca brisa entrara a la casa.

**-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-**, le preguntó Mandalay al joven pelinegro que conoce desde niño y ha aprendido a leer su comportamiento, entonces una idea llegó a su momento y sonrió con malicia. **-¿Acaso se debe a Eri-chan?-**, preguntó Shino con burla viendo a su sobrino que se tensó y se detuvo en seco.

**-C-Como si esa fea fuera tan importante-**, respondió Kota ligeramente ruborizado mientras le da la espalda a su tía que sigue en el pasillo mirándole.

**-¿importante?, Hmm… entonces es Deku, ¿no es así?-**, preguntó la heroína sonriendo un poco mientras aprecia como su intuición era correcta al ver como su sobrino se tensaba aún más, ella dio en el clavo.

**-¡Y-Ya me voy!-**, se despidió Kota apresuradamente mientras cierra los ojos y se va no sin antes cerrar de un portazo la puerta.

La heroína profesional miraba divertida la puerta por la cual salió su sobrino. **-¿Por qué simplemente no aceptas que eres su mayor fan?-**, preguntó Shino entretenida con la actitud de Kota para luego ella comenzar a caminar hacia la cocina donde estaba su desayuno. **-Que muchacho tan terco-**, agregó ella sonriendo con cariño ante el hecho de que Kota sigue siendo Kota no importa que tanto crezca y madure.

* * *

Kota caminaba en camino a la academia mientras tiene las manos en los bolsillos, por suerte no le queda muy lejos y con caminar unos cuantos minutos podría llegar temprano, por eso tan solo transitaba en medio de la calle con esa filosa mirada puesta en su camino.

**-Qué onda, agua estancada-**, el pelinegro oye una voz familiar detrás suyo y sin necesidad de voltearse sabe quién es, por eso mismo no le da importancia en detenerse a saludarle y sigue caminando.

**-Solo es otro día, sapo-**, respondió Kota secamente al chico de cabello azabache que le sigue desde atrás.

Es Samidare Asui, un chico que conoció en escuela media y tiene su misma edad, acaparaba la atención fácilmente con esa actitud relajada y confiada suya, todo el mundo quería ser su amigo a diferencia de él que por su mirada amenazante alejaba a las personas, pero de forma inesperada Samidare decidió juntarse con él la mayoría del tiempo autoexcluyéndose del gran círculo de amigos que pudo tener.

Para Kota este chico era raro, ¿por qué querer juntarse con él cuando es tan popular?, ¿acaso no oyó los rumores con respecto a lo que ha hecho?, bueno, para Kota estas preguntas perdieron importancia con el paso del tiempo y se acostumbró a interactuar con Samidare que por decirlo de una manera se volvió su mejor amigo, pero eso no lo diría en voz alta.

Samidare que también vestía el uniforme de Yuuei, miraba inexpresivamente el camino mientras caminaba al lado de Kota. **-¿Solo otro día?, no sé tú, pero es nuestro primer día en Yuuei-**, dijo el chico calmadamente mientras levanta la cabeza un poco para mirar el cielo.

**-¿Y eso es importante?-**, preguntó Kota retóricamente mientras sigue mirando al frente.

**-Al menos para mí, imagina los lujos de la mejor academia del país, estoy un poco emocionado-**, respondió Samidare sonriendo ligeramente, también sabe que su amigo está quizás hasta más emocionado que él con respecto a su ingreso a Yuuei, solo que no lo demuestra.

**-¿Acaso eres un niño?-**, le dijo Kota con un poco de molestia a Samidare.

Este ignoró la pregunta y volvió a mirar al frente mientras camina. **-Onee-chan me habló bastante de lo mucho que disfrutó estudiar en Yuuei, también quiero ver lo que ella vio-**, dijo Samidare expresando sus propios pensamientos mientras comenzaba a ver la academia a algunas cuadras de distancia.

Kota en silencio observaba de reojo a su amigo, luego volvió a mirar al frente. **-Tu hermana es Froppy, ¿verdad?-**, dijo serenamente sin necesidad que le respondiera, recuerda bien las varias veces en las que Samidare le habló de los logros de su hermana mayor.

Samidare sonrió un poco mientras se gira a ver a su amigo. **-Correcto, aunque tampoco es que fuera a presumirlo en nuestra clase, no te preocupes-**, le respondió con sencillez mirando a Kota que se guardó cualquier respuesta indiferente.

El chico relajado y agradable que es Samidare lo tenía fácil para hacer amigos en la escuela media, más aun si revelaba que es el hermano menor de la heroína Froppy que es muy popular entre los jóvenes, pero él solo se lo ha contado a Kota y a la amiga de ellos dos.

Kota quiso desviar la conversación en otra dirección y habló. **-Tu hermanita Satsuki intentará ingresar el siguiente año, ¿no es así?-**, preguntó el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido y con las manos aun en los bolsillos.

**-Eso es lo que me contó-**, respondió Samidare con sencillez para que luego ambos se quedaran en silencio mientras caminan.

Kota seguía mirando al frente por donde caminaba mientras que Samidare inexpresivamente le observaba en silencio.

**-Oye, ¿por qué estás tan apresurado?-**, le preguntó el chico Asui a su mejor amigo que se detuvo en seco y por primera vez se giró a verle a la cara.

**-¿De qué hablas?-**, le preguntó Kota al chico con rasgos de rana con seriedad y afilando su mirada.

Samidare por supuesto no se sintió intimidado y respondió. **-Caminas muy rápido, aún queda tiempo antes de que comiencen las clases, además te ves, ¿cómo decirlo?... ansioso-**, contestó el chico pelinegro mirando a su amigo que volvió a mirar al frente.

**-Estás imaginando cosas-**, declaró Kota ligeramente apenado mientras se rasca un poco la cabeza, maldecía el no tener su gorra en esos momentos, le servía para ocultar su rostro de otras personas.

Asui colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para llamar su atención. **-Podrás engañar a otras personas pero no a mí Kota-kun, soy muy observador-**, presumió Samidare con una sonrisa un tanto burlona formándose en su rostro. **-¿Acaso estás nervioso porque verás a Eri en su uniforme?-**, le preguntó el pelinegro a su amigo discretamente.

Kota abrió ligeramente los ojos ante la imagen mental y se sonrojó. **-¿¡Por qué todo el mundo piensa que me interesa esa fea!?-**, exclamó molesto y avergonzado el chico para luego retomar la caminata con algo de prisa para hacer distancia entre él y Samidare.

**-Quien sabe-**, dijo Samidare sonriendo divertido en su sitio para luego seguir a Kota en dirección a Yuuei, aún les quedaba unos tantos minutos para llegar.

* * *

El resto del trayecto fue pacifico, no hubo palabras entre ambos amigos, Kota por estar molesto con Samidare, y Samidare por estar ocupado apreciando el paisaje a su alrededor.

Al poco tiempo ya se encontraban caminando en la pasarela que está entre los arboles Sakura, dicha pasarela tenia al fondo la entrada de la prestigiosa escuela de héroes, una inmensa academia de renombre a nivel mundial que se alza como el lugar donde se crean a los héroes del mañana.

Algunas hojas rosadas caían de los árboles y bailaban en el aire a causa de la suave brisa que acontece, ellos no eran los únicos que caminaban en dirección a la academia, a su alrededor apreciaron a más estudiantes con el uniforme de la academia entrando al gran edificio.

Ellos dos se detuvieron frente a la entrada de Yuuei y se quedaron apreciando la fachada del lugar donde a partir de hoy comenzarían a estudiar, el lugar que comenzarían a considerar un segundo hogar ya que en el segundo semestre ocuparían los dormitorios.

**-Aquí estamos, Yuuei, la mejor academia de héroes de todo el país-**, dijo Samidare con tranquilidad mirando el lugar donde su hermana estudió por tres años y pasó por tantas adversidades junto con sus compañeros.

Samidare ya viéndose preparado atravesó la entrada y se dirigía al edificio principal, pero notó que Kota no le seguía y se giró a verle viéndole de pie afuera de la academia.

**-¿Qué haces?, las clases son adentro, ¿no lo sabias?-**, le preguntó el chico Asui a su mejor amigo que permanecía de pie dándole la espalda.

**-Cállate y entra tú, yo tengo algo que hacer-**, respondió Kota sin una pizca de amabilidad para que su amigo se fuera y le dejara solo.

Entonces Samidare se encogió de hombros. **-Como quieras, nos vemos en el salón y por favor no hagas un espectáculo-**, le pidió con tranquilidad a su mejor amigo mientras camina hacia el edificio dejando a su amigo en la entrada.

Kota alzó ligeramente una de las comisuras de sus labios en una media sonrisa. **-Ni que fuera un rebelde peligroso-**, respondió el pelinegro con sarcasmo y algo de diversión.

Personalmente se define como alguien a quien no le gusta meterse en asuntos de otras personas ni que se metan en sus asuntos, cada uno por su lado y listo, si nadie lo molesta entonces él no molesta a nadie, pero pese a que se defina a si mismo de esa manera, él se ha peleado a puños con estudiantes mayores que él y ha amenazado abiertamente a unas chicas en la escuela media, eso le hizo ganar mala fama de un chico agresivo.

Pero ahora no está en su antigua escuela, con suerte esos rumores de él desaparecerían de su vida y podría pasar sus días escolares sin que nadie susurre a sus espaldas.

Los demás alumnos a su alrededor entraron sin reparos a la academia, solo unos pocos se mostraron intimidados por la filosa mirada del chico pelinegro que estaba de pie en medio de la entrada como si esperara a alguien.

Al paso de unos minutos quedó solo.

Levantó su vista hacia follaje de los arboles Sakura y apreció como se sacudían suavemente y algunas de sus hojas se caían, una tranquila mañana de lunes y él seguía allí esperando pacientemente a que esa persona viniera.

**-¡Hola Kota-kun!-**, en un amigable saludo se escuchó a la distancia y Kota descendió su mirada y observó como a lo lejos se acercaba alguien que él conoce.

Sus ojos se ensancharon un poco y un casi imperceptible sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas, una bella y encantadora chica de largo cabello blanco celeste se acercaba corriendo mientras sacudía una mano en el aire y mostraba una hermosa sonrisa.

El chico la reconoció al instante a pesar de que estuviera lejos de él, ojos rojos, un cuerno en uno de los lados de su frente y tiene unas botas rojas similares a las de él, clara señal de que ella también es fan del Símbolo de la Paz.

**-Eri-**, dijo Kota logrando mantener la compostura y conservando su estoica y amenazante expresión.

La alegre chica llegó al frente del pelinegro y le sonrió. **-Que bien que te veo Kota-kun, ya que no contestas mis mensajes pensé que no vendrías hoy-**, decía ella con alegría mientras entrelaza sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Él no pudo mantener sus defensas y apartó la mirada en otra dirección para no verla. **-No tengo porque contarte lo que hago o no hago-**, respondió Kota tratando de sonar indiferente con la chica que se mostró divertida.

**-Que frío, y yo que estaba preocupada pensando que te quedaste dormido otra vez-**, dijo Eri para luego contener unas ligeras risitas al recordar sucesos del pasado, lo cual avergonzó un poco al pelinegro.

**-No es de tu incumbencia a qué hora me duermo-**, le dijo el chico a Eri que tomó con diversión la actitud distante de su amigo.

Kota luego de casi un minuto la observó de reojo ya que la notaba callada, entonces la vio apreciando como las hojas de los Sakura caían y eran sopladas por el viento. Ella sonreía pacíficamente mientras que acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, tan sencillo gesto sacudió el corazón del chico.

Él se sonrojó tenuemente mientras que dejaba de verla. **-En qué…-**, dijo en voz baja captando la atención de Eri que logró escucharle a duras penas, Kota se tomó unos cuantos segundos para lograr hablar de nuevo. **-¿En qué clase estás?-**, le preguntó a la chica que está al frente suyo.

Ella por su parte inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado. **-¿Hmm?-**, dijo Eri confundida viendo a Kota, el cual se sonrojó un poco más.

Él bajó la cabeza sintiéndose un poco nervioso. **-N-No me lo dijiste desde la prueba de ingreso-**, le decía Kota a ella que a momentos la miraba de reojo.

Eri tardó unos segundos en mostrar una linda sonrisa. **-¿Tienes curiosidad?-**, preguntó felizmente la joven viendo al pelinegro.

**-Para nada-**, negó Kota sintiéndose tonto por haberle preguntado en primer lugar, no es que le importara si les tocó en la misma clase como en la escuela media.

**-¡En la clase 1-A!, ¡la misma en la que estuvo Deku-san!-**, exclamó Eri emocionada y casi irradiando luz propia mientras sonreía. **-¡¿No es genial?!-**, le preguntó con alegría a Kota que frunció el ceño mientras miraba el suelo.

**-Como si una tontería así fuera importante, no importa en qué clase estés, vas a recibir la misma educación-**, le contestó él con un poco de molestia como si tratara con una niña pequeña.

**-Eso ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitar emocionarme-**, respondió Eri sin borrar su sonrisa mientras se calmaba y volvía a juntar sus manos. **-¿Y a ti qué clase te tocó, Kota-kun?-**, le preguntó ella al chico pelinegro con curiosidad.

Él apretó ligeramente las manos mientras que sus ojos reflejaron enojo.

**-Yo…-**, decía Kota hasta ser interrumpido.

**¡RIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!**

Sonó la campana de la academia y su molesto sonido llegó hasta los oídos de Kota y Eri que fijaron sus miradas en el edificio principal.

Eri se volteó a ver a su amigo con calma. **-De cualquier manera ya se nos hace tarde para ir a clases, será mejor que entremos rápido-**, le decía ella al chico para que ambos entraran juntos a la academia.

**-Ya lo sé-**, respondió él secamente ya sabiendo lo que tiene que hacer, luego bajó la mirada un poco. **-Pero estoy esperando a alguien-**, agregó Kota mirando el suelo y Eri le observó durante unos segundos en silencio.

Entonces ella esbozó una suave sonrisa. **-En ese caso me voy adelantando, no quiero que papá me regañe, ya me advirtió que me tratará como al resto-**, se despidió Eri alegremente de su amigo para luego comenzar a correr al edificio y entrar en este en dirección a su clase.

Kota sonrió un poco mientras la veía entrar al edificio. **-Allí se va la consentida de Eraser Head-**, comentó para sí mismo con algo de diversión para luego suspirar y volver a mirar la pasarela que está entre los muchos árboles Sakura.

Seguía allí de pie, mirando la larga pasarela fijamente y sintiendo que su paciencia se está acabando a cada segundo que transcurre. **-Llega tarde-**, dijo Kota en voz baja y sintiéndose algo inquieto mientras trata de mantener la esperanza en que esa persona llegará.

Aquella persona que luchó valientemente para protegerlo, la persona que a pesar de no saber nada con respecto a él y su situación familiar arriesgó su vida sin dudarlo en ningún momento, la persona que terminó en un estado lamentable y le exigió mucho a su cuerpo para salir vencedor en la batalla contra aquel poderoso villano.

La persona que más admira… no ha llegado todavía.

Kota agachó la cabeza cerrando los ojos y exhaló el poco optimismo y paciencia que le quedaba. **-Seguro no vendrá-**, masculló el chico sintiéndose tonto al haber esperado como un iluso.

Obviamente estaría muy ocupado salvando a civiles, deteniendo villanos, protegiendo al mundo y propagando esperanza a donde sea que va, es el número uno, seguro no tenía tiempo suficiente para venir con todo el trabajo que tiene en su agencia de héroes que es la más grande e importante en el planeta.

El pelinegro con una mirada apagada se dio la vuelta y dio un paso para atravesar la entrada a la academia de héroes en la cual ahora estudiaría.

Pero…

**-¡Kota-kun!-**, al escuchar aquella voz se detuvo de inmediato y volteó su cabeza para ver como en la pasarela alguien estaba corriendo hacia él.

Los ojos de Kota se ensancharon y una sonrisa se formó sin que él lo supiera.

Es él… es Deku.

Se acercaba corriendo con esa tonta sonrisa pura suya mientras sacudía una mano en lo alto, por dios, ¿de verdad él no es el padre de Eri?, ellos dos llegan a ser muy parecidos en ocasiones que Kota no puede evitar hacerse esa pregunta. Por supuesto creería más ese escenario que el hecho de que Eraser Head sea el padre de una chica tan alegre siendo él tan... no alegre.

Izuku vistiendo ropa civil llegó al frente del joven pelinegro, Kota recuperó su semblante distante ya que no quería mostrarle al héroe que estaba feliz de que haya llegado.

**-Lamento llegar tarde, tuve unos pequeños asuntos de última hora-**, se disculpó el hombre joven con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rasca una mejilla.

Claro que por "pequeños asuntos" se refiere a detener el asalto a un banco y detener un tren sin frenos para evitar un desastroso accidente. Pero Kota que desconocía estos detalles por el momento no podía ser muy comprensivo.

**-¿Por qué no corriste o saltaste con tu Quirk?-**, le preguntó con seriedad mientras lo mirada fijamente.

**-Porque no quiero llamar mucho la atención, Kota-kun-**, respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mirando al chico, sin su traje de héroe es difícil que las personas lo identifiquen por la calle.

**-Sabes que a pesar de que te vistas de civil todos te reconocen, ¿verdad?-**, dijo Kota mirando con calma al peliverde que se mostró sorprendido.

**-¿E-En serio?, pensé que pasaba inadvertido y por eso nadie me pedía fotos-**, confesó Izuku sintiéndose un poco bobo mientras se rasca la nuca algo avergonzado.

**-Eso solo es cortesía, tonto-**, aclaró Kota cruzándose de brazos mientras que internamente se divertía con la ingenuidad del Símbolo de la Paz.

**-¿Por qué sigues aquí afuera, Kota-kun?, ya debería haber soñado la campana y sigues aquí, te van a regañar-**, le decía el héroe peliverde preocupado al joven estudiante que ahora debería estar en clases.

Kota se sonrojó ligeramente mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza. **-T-Te estaba esperando-**, dijo tomando por sorpresa a Izuku que veía al chico. **-Dijiste que vendrías a desearme suerte, ¿verdad?-**, agregó Kota mirando discretamente a su ídolo que por mensaje le prometió que estaría presente.

**-Kota-kun-**, dijo Izuku sonriendo feliz de que el distante y gruñón chico que conoce desde niño le haya esperado a pesar de que llegaría tarde a clases.

Luego el pelinegro agachó la cabeza, su cabello cubrió sus ojos mientras aprieta los puños con fuerza. **-Quedé de tercer lugar en la prueba de admisión, no llegué a ser el primero, tampoco en el examen teórico-**, le dijo Kota al hombre que admira con un deje de frustración en su voz.

Izuku se hizo una idea de lo que estaba sintiendo el joven y le colocó una mano en un hombro. **-Eso no es importante Kota-kun, siempre hay personas más fuertes o inteligentes que tú, solo tienes que esforzarte en mejorar constantemente, yo por ejemplo entré de pura suerte gracias a los puntos de héroe-**, dijo el peliverde amigablemente mientras se recuerda a sí mismo en el pasado.

Esto le dio más ánimos a Kota, pero aun así hay otra cosa que lo ha estado molestando.

**-¿En qué clase entraste?-**, le preguntó Izuku con una sonrisa curiosa al chico que seguía con los ojos ocultos.

Kota se quedó en silencio varios segundos, se sentía frustrado, enojado consigo mismo y también triste por no haber logrado su objetivo.

**-En la 1-B**-, finalmente respondió luego de casi un minuto y luego cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor.

Seguramente Deku se sentiría decepcionado de que él haya terminado en aquella clase que es la secundaria del curso de héroes, al menos a día de hoy son más famosos los héroes que se graduaron de la clase A, siendo Deku el mejor ejemplo de ello.

**-¡Eso es genial!, asegúrate de hacer muchos amigos-**, dijo Izuku sonriéndole felizmente al chico que contrario a la decepción y reproche que esperaba, recibió un sincero elogio y aceptación por parte del héroe.

Esto lo sorprendió y observó con incredulidad a Deku. **-¿Acaso no estás… decepcionado?-**, le preguntó Kota al peliverde que se mostró confundido.

**-¿Por qué lo estaría?-**, le preguntó Izuku genuinamente intrigado por esa rara pregunta.

**-No entré a la clase 1-A-**, respondió el pelinegro para recalcar lo que antes dijo, no entró en la misma clase en la que estuvo Deku, está con la segunda clase que es inferior.

Izuku al cabo de unos segundos entendió lo que debía estar pensando el chico. **-¿Acaso eso importa?-**, preguntó el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa sorprendiendo a Kota, luego Izuku le colocó una mano en el hombro. **-Sin importar en qué clase estés, aun así tienes las mismas chances que los demás para volverte un gran héroe, todo depende de ti-**, le dijo inspiradoramente el héroe al joven que escuchaba atentamente sus palabras. **-Además organizan a los estudiantes aleatoriamente, la clase A no tiene por qué ser mejor que la B, no tienes por qué sentirte inferior al estar en la B-**, recalcó Deku con una amable sonrisa dirigida a Kota.

El chico se tomó unos momentos para salir de su sorpresa y se sintió más aliviado luego de oír las palabras de su ídolo, el cual sigue mirándole amablemente.

**-Ya veo, debí esperar eso de ti-**, dijo Kota sonriendo un poco mientras cierra sus ojos libre de sus antiguas preocupaciones, ahora se sentía tonto por pensar que Deku podría sentirse decepcionado, él no es esa clase de persona, él anima a los demás a ser mejores y a siempre seguir adelante.

Izuku al notarlo más tranquilo, alejó la mano de su hombro. **-Tsuyu-chan me contó que Samidare-kun también entró en 1-B, es bueno estar en la misma clase que alguien que conoces, ¿no es así?-**, le decía el peliverde al chico que se encogió de hombros.

**-Supongo-**, respondió Kota algo indiferente en el exterior mientras retomaba su anterior actitud desinteresada.

Luego de un breve silencio, Kota se percató de que Deku está muy callado y cuando le miró de reojo notó que este le estaba viendo fijamente con una suave y cálida sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual lo puso algo nervioso.

**-¿Qué tanto me ves?-**, preguntó Kota a la defensiva mirando con un poco de hostilidad a su ídolo.

**-Disculpa, solo me quedé pensando-**, se disculpaba Izuku haciendo ademanes para calmar al joven para luego rascarse un poco la mejilla con un dedo. **-Es un poco extraño ver como el niño que me golpeó en los bajos y odiaba a los héroes terminó por ingresar en la mejor academia de héroes-**, dijo el peliverde sonriendo ligeramente divertido mientras cierra los ojos.

**-¿Acaso creías que no podía entrar?-**, preguntó Kota aún a la defensiva y sintiéndose algo ofendido ya que él era uno de los que tenían mejores notas en la escuela media.

**-Para nada, me estás malentendiendo, solo pensé… en lo mucho que has crecido, Kota-kun-**, aclaró Izuku con una expresión gentil y una sonrisa casi paternal dedicada al joven pelinegro que fue tomado por sorpresa y se sonrojó avergonzado mientras aparta la mirada. **-Jeje, ahora sueno un poco viejo, lamento si te hice sentir incomodo-**, dijo Deku sintiendo que estaba diciendo cosas extrañas.

Kota en silencio se llevó la mano derecha al pecho donde estaría su corazón y apretó el puño. **-Es gracias a ti-**, dijo él en voz baja captando la atención del hombre joven.

**-¿Eh?, ¿Dijiste algo, Kota-kun?-**, le preguntó Izuku intrigado al chico que acaba de escuchar a duras penas.

Kota se armó de valor para mirar directamente a la cara al peliverde. **-Es gracias a ti que estoy aquí-**, dijo el pelinegro con seguridad viendo a los ojos a Izuku. **-Fuiste tú quien arriesgó su vida para salvarme, fuiste tú quien me mostró el valor de un verdadero héroe, fuiste tú quien me inspiró a proteger a otros con todas mis fuerzas-**, decía y a medida que hablaba apretaba más el puño sobre su pecho. **-¡Fuiste tú, Deku!-**, exclamó cerrando los ojos.

Quería que el hombre al frente suyo se diera cuenta de todo lo que ha hecho por él, el simple hecho de que siga con vida es debido a que Deku le salvó, el peliverde que está de pie al frente suyo es… su héroe.

**-Kota-kun-**, decía Izuku sorprendido por las palabras cargadas de emociones del chico que en el pasado fue el indefenso niño que salvó de Muscular.

A sus ojos, pudo ver como el pequeño Kota con ojos llorosos estaba al lado de su versión adolescente, es sorprendente lo mucho que creció desde aquel entonces. Deku se sintió feliz al ver como de alguna forma inspiró al niño a volverse un héroe, así como All Might lo hizo con él.

El peliverde no pudo evitar sonreírle con gentileza al muchacho. **-Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu primer día, Vlad King puede ser algo estricto, pero sé que es una buena persona-**, le dijo con amabilidad al pelinegro que sonrió ligeramente.

Kota sintió que no había nada más que decir, se acomodó su mochila, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y volvió a mirar a su héroe. **-Adiós-**, se despidió de su ídolo y ejemplo a seguir con calma para luego darse la vuelta con el objetivo de por fin ingresar a Yuuei.

A su academia de héroes.

**-¡Espera!-**, pero el grito de una mujer lo detuvo y él ya fastidiado de estas interrupciones se volteó a ver con molestia como su tía Shino se acercaba apresuradamente.

La castaña al poco tiempo llegó al lado de Izuku y Kota, ella recuperaba un poco el aliento mientras que el peliverde le sonreía amigablemente.

**-Oh, hola Mandalay, que gusto verla-**, saludó Izuku con cordialidad y una radiante sonrisa a la heroína profesional que se recuperó.

**-Te dije que puedes llamarme Shino cuando no estuviera trabajando, Midoriya-**, le dijo Mandalay con una pequeña sonrisa al héroe número uno.

Kota miraba ligeramente molesto a su tía que estaba haciendo que él llegara tarde a clases. **-¿Qué haces aquí, Tía?-**, le preguntó directamente para que fuera al grano y luego se retirara.

Shino puso su mirada sobre su sobrino y apoyó su peso en una pierna. **-¿Pensaste que te iba a dejar ir sin tomar una foto del momento?-**, le preguntó Mandalay con diversión mientras se lleva una mano a la cadera.

**-Eso es ridículo-**, masculló Kota fastidiado y rodando los ojos a un lado dispuesto a irse dejándola sin la foto que quería, son solo cursilerías.

**-Además se te olvido tu teléfono en casa-**, dijo la castaña de los Pussy Cats sacando el celular del chico de su pantalón para mostrárselo, cosa que captó la atención de Kota que se dio cuenta de su descuido al olvidarlo y extendió una mano para tomar su teléfono, pero su tía alejó el aparato de su mano. **-Te lo daré luego de tomarte una foto con Deku-**, condicionó Mandalay a su sobrino con diversión mientras señala con un pulgar al símbolo de la paz.

Normalmente uno esperaría que Kota se niegue, después de todo en general no le gusta tomarse fotos y es tan terco que seguramente preferiría quedarse sin teléfono a complacer el capricho de su tía.

**-Tch… está bien-**, pero su respuesta fue positiva ya que es una foto con su héroe, fotos así solo tenía unas cuantas que se tomaban en las no frecuentes ocasiones en las que se reúnen.

Izuku sonreía entretenido por la situación entre la heroína y el chico. **-En ese caso con permiso-**, dijo con calma Deku acercándose a Kota mientras que Shino activaba la cámara de su celular y se alejaba un poco apuntándoles a ambos.

El héroe Deku se colocó al lado de un ligeramente sonrojado Kota que miraba en otra dirección, el peliverde le rodeó la espalda con un brazo y le colocó una mano en su hombro mientras le sonreía ampliamente a la cámara.

**-Ahora hagan el signo de la paz-**, les indicó Mandalay a Izuku y a Kota mientras les apuntaba con la cámara sin todavía sacar la foto.

Izuku no tuvo problemas en hacer el signo de la paz con su mano libre, a Kota le costó un poco por la vergüenza y al final hizo un signo de la paz a medias que parecía que estaba haciendo el gesto de comillas.

La mujer de cabello marrón rojizo tomó la foto y sonrió satisfecha viendo la foto. **-Listo, aquí tienes Kota-**, le dijo Shino a su sobrino mientras que finalmente le entrega su celular a Kota que lo tomó de inmediato.

**-Voy a llegar tarde por culpa de ustedes dos -**, les dijo Kota a su tía Shino y a su ídolo Deku con el ceño fruncido, pero difícilmente puede verse molesto cuando sigue un poco sonrojado.

**-Por cierto, tienes varios mensajes de Eri-chan-**, le dijo Shino al chico con una sonrisa burlona y maliciosa, haciendo que él se sonroje más.

Izuku por su lado se mostró sorprendido. **-¿¡D-De Eri!?, ¿desde cuándo ustedes dos son tan cercanos?-**, le preguntó el peliverde al pelinegro con curiosidad.

**-Tengo mucho que contarte, Midoriya-**, le dijo Mandalay al símbolo de la paz con complicidad mientras le sonreía al alto hombre joven.

Kota que estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza les dio la espalda y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. **–D-Déjenme en paz, no es lo que ustedes piensan-**, les dijo él a ellos dos que estaban malentendiendo y sacando conclusiones erróneas.

El joven de cabello azabache finalmente atravesó la entrada de Yuuei y se encontraba dentro de los territorios de la academia, una gratificante sensación lo inundó y respiró hondo para controlar su emoción interna.

**-¡Kota-kun!-**, Izuku le llamó y el chico se giró a verle con intriga y observó a su héroe sonriendo como siempre lo hace en televisión. **-¡Conviértete en un gran héroe y recuerda!...-**, decía el héroe peliverde con alegría para luego alzar un puño al aire. **-¡Plus Ultra!-**, exclamó Deku dándole el mensaje fuerte y claro al chico.

Supera tus límites, ve más allá.

Kota sonrió de lado ligeramente y luego le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección al edificio principal. Mientras se alejaba levantó un poco su puño derecho en respuesta a su héroe que sonrió satisfecho y bajó su mano.

De esa forma tanto Shino como Izuku apreciaron con especial emoción como el muchacho ingresaba a la academia. Shino con una sonrisa maternal sintiéndose orgullosa de él mientras que Izuku se sentía feliz por el chico y esperaba emocionado el día en que se vuelva un héroe.

Cuanto Kota entró al edificio, solo quedaron Shino e Izuku solos frente a la entrada de la academia, de modo que hubo un breve silencio entre ellos dos.

**-Entooooonces Midoriya-**, decía Mandalay girándose a ver con una sonrisa al héroe número uno. **-¿Aun sigues sin tener novia?-**, le preguntó Shino de forma quizás muy directa, causando que el peliverde se sonrojara un poco.

**-No es algo de lo cual me guste hablar-**, dijo Izuku sintiéndose algo avergonzado mientras agacha un poco la cabeza.

Ella sonrió divertida y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda. **-No tengas pena, no es para nada raro que el hombre más deseado del país siga soltero-**, dijo de forma un tanto juguetona y sarcástica avergonzando más a Deku.

**-P-Por favor no me moleste Shinso-san, no he encontrado a la indicada-**, le pidió amablemente Izuku a la hermosa mujer de cabello marrón rojizo.

Ella miro a los ojos al apuesto peliverde y le sonrió. **-Yo quizás pueda echarte una mano con eso-**, dijo Mandalay con inesperada honestidad en sus palabras mientras que sus mejillas se ruborizaban un poco.

Izuku amplió los ojos perplejo y avergonzado mientras que su rostro se encendía al rojo vivo, en ese estado le fue imposible resistirse a Shino que le tomó de la mano y se lo llevó caminando de allí para llevarlo a que se bebieran un café juntos.

Con Kota más ocupado en Yuuei y dentro de unos meses se iría a los dormitorios, ella tendría la casa entera para ella, por lo cual no es mala idea hacer su movimiento y permitirse enamorarse del Símbolo de la Paz.

Al final el más sorprendido seguro seria Kota, en un futuro su héroe se convertirá en su nuevo Tío.

* * *

Kota caminaba por los amplios pasillos de Yuuei, anduvo buscando su clase y cuando finalmente vio la puerta de 1-B se acercó y se quedó de pie frente a la gran entrada del aula.

Cerró sus ojos unos momentos mientras trataba de controlar los ligeros nervios que sentía.

**-Tú puedes, sin importar en qué clase estés, puedes ser un héroe-**, se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro para darse más confianza y seguridad y después abrió los ojos y armándose de valor abrió la puerta corrediza.

Dentro estaban los demás estudiantes de la clase, él no les prestó mucha atención a quienes estaban presentes ni sus apariencias, lo primero que observó es al gran hombre de cabello blanco que está frente a la clase.

**-Vaya vaya, tienes valor para llegar tarde en tu primer día-**, decía Vlad King observando al alumno recién llegado que llegaba casi 20 minutos tarde, ya ojeó su expediente y logró recordarlo del campamento de hace años, Kota Izumi, es familiar de Mandalay.

**-Lo siento-**, se disculpó Kota con calma, mantenía las manos en los bolsillos y su ceño ligeramente fruncido, no es que quisiera mostrarse insolente ni ganarse mala fama, simplemente que así es él.

**-¡Con esa actitud no vas a ser mejor que la clase A!, ¡tienes que estar más comprometido!-**, exclamó Vlad quizás demasiado emocionado mirando al muchacho que asintió tranquilamente con la cabeza.

**-Entiendo-**, respondió Kota mirando al héroe profesional que a partir de hoy sería su maestro asignado, tal parece que a Deku se le olvidó comentar que es un hombre un poco raro.

**-Vete a sentar en aquel puesto vacío junto a la ventana-**, le dijo Vlad King a su alumno con más calma mientras le señala el puesto vacío que está en la esquina del fondo.

Kota asintió con la cabeza y sin más comenzó a caminar en dirección a su puesto, no le prestó atención a los compañeros de clase a su alrededor, no son importantes y no tiene por qué esforzarse en intentar recordarlos cuando seguramente él estaría todo el tiempo solo.

Llegó a su asiento, se quitó su mochila y luego se sentó cómodamente en la silla.

Vlad King prosiguió en su explicación rutinaria que da a los alumnos nuevos, cosas sobre como funcionar Yuuei y lo que harían como aspirantes a héroes ahora que ingresaron, Kota no le prestó mucha atención ya que con anterioridad se había informado de todas esas cosas.

La persona del puesto del lado derecho de Kota le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención, pero el pelinegro no le dio importancia.

**-Pshh, hey pistola de agua-**, Kota escuchó como el compañero sentado delante de él le llamó, solo hay una persona que le llama por ese apodo, cuando miró al frente se llevó la sorpresa de que Samidare estaba sentado delante de él.

Kota suspiró con cansancio. **-Qué mala suerte-**, dijo Kota en voz baja, de todas las personas que podían ser, tuvo que ser el chico que es el único con el valor o la estupidez para ser su amigo… que mala suerte, pero contrario a su comentario Kota tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

La persona sentada al lado derecho de Kota le volvió a tocar el hombro, pero el chico siguió ignorándole olímpicamente.

Samidare se mostró divertido. **-Sabes, apenas llegué y unas compañeras se acercaron a mí, creo que soy un poco popular-**, comentó Samidare discretamente mirando a su mejor amigo con serenidad mientras levanta un pulgar en alto en aprobación.

**-¿Y me importa por?-**, le preguntó Kota al chico Asui que dijo una trivialidad que no le incumbe en lo absoluto.

Samidare se encogió de hombros con sencillez. **-Por nada, solo para informarte que también tengo suerte con las chicas-**, contestó el mejor amigo de Kota con cierta diversión y la confusión se hizo evidente en el rostro de este último.

**-¿De qué demonios hablas, sapo?-**, le preguntó Kota a Samidare con un poco de molestia ya que no paraba de decir cosas confusas, ¿qué rayos es lo que quiere decir?.

La persona al lado de Kota le volvió a tocar el hombro para llamarle, y finalmente Kota se hartó.

**-¿¡Qué quieres!?-**, le gritó Kota con enojo a la molesta persona que le estaba llamando pero parece no entender la indirecta de qué NO quiere hablarle.

Pero el mundo de Kota se sacudió unos momentos al ver la persona sentada a su lado.

**-¿E-Eri?-**, dijo confuso y sorprendido el chico mientras que sus mejillas se ruborizaban al ver a su lado a la linda chica de cabello celeste sonriéndole levemente.

**-¡Compórtate mocoso o no dudaré en dejarte de pie afuera del salón!-**, le gritó Vlad a Kota de forma estricta ya que alzó la voz y llamó la atención de toda la clase que se voltearon a ver al chico.

Kota como pudo se calmó y miró a su profesor. **-Entendido-**, respondió aceptando de mala gana el regaño mientras que miraba de reojo con un poco de enojo y vergüenza a Eri.

La chica de ojos rojos sonrió divertida mirando a Kota, le estaba llamando para saludarle pero parecía que él la estaba ignorando, pero conociéndole seguro que ni quiera notó que ella estaba sentada a su lado en primer lugar.

Kota se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizarse en lo que Vlad reanudaba su charla, entonces se giró a ver a Eri discretamente.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**, le preguntó Kota con el ceño fruncido, inesperadamente no estaba molesto ya que por su culpa le llamaron la atención, en realidad estaba más que nada confuso ante el hecho de que justamente ELLA está sentada junto a él.

**-Que pregunta tan fácil, estudio aquí a partir de hoy-**, respondió Eri sonriéndole con calma al pelinegro que seguía igual de intrigado.

**-¿No se supone que a ti te tocaba en la clase 1-A?-**, le preguntó él a la peliceleste mientras recuerda la conversación que tuvieron en la entrada de la academia, él recuerda bien como ella dijo que entró a la clase A.

Ella apoyó su cabeza de una de sus manos sobre la mesa mientras inclina ligeramente la cabeza, una linda sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras que sus grandes ojos rojos veían al chico que esperaba una respuesta a sus dudas.

**-Mentí-**, confesó Eri mirando directamente a Kota.

El corazón del chico se sacudió y él ensanchó los ojos sorprendido mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente.

Apartó la mirada al frente para evitar verla y luego agachó un poco la cabeza. **-¿No te molesta?, ¿no estar en la misma clase en la que estuvo Deku?-**, le preguntó él a la chica en voz baja ya que ella también es muy fan de Deku como él.

**-Mentiría si dijera que no me frustra un poco-**, respondió Eri mirando al frente durante unos segundos para luego volver a ver a su amigo. **-Pero ahora estoy en la misma clase en la que en algún momento estuvo Lemillion-san, eso me reconforta-**, dijo felizmente la albina con una linda sonrisa.

El chico que la miraba de reojo desvió la mirada hacia la ventana para que ella no viera el sonrojo en su rostro. **-Como sea-**, respondió Kota aparentando indiferencia mientras ve hacia el exterior, pero la verdad se sentía un poco incómodo siempre que ella suena tan feliz al mencionar a Deku o a Lemillion.

**-Eri admira mucho a Deku y a Lemillion, ¿celoso?-**, le preguntó Samidare con calma y en voz baja a su amigo para que Vlad King no los pille hablando.

Kota se sintió idiota ante el solo pensamiento de que quizás se sintiera celoso. **-Ni que me importara-**, contestó el chico con indiferencia mientras mira por la ventana, aunque una pequeña parte dentro de sí sigue con esa incomodidad.

**-Kota-kun-**, dijo Eri llamando a Kota en voz baja y él de mala gana se volteó a verla.

**-¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres?-**, le preguntó sin ánimos a la albina.

**-No pude decírtelo antes, pero…-**, decía Eri viendo directamente al pelinegro sentado a su lado. **-Te ves bien sin tu gorra-**, dijo ella cerrando los ojos mostrando una linda sonrisa mientras que sus mejillas están ligeramente ruborizadas.

El chico escuchó el elogio, a medida que pasaban los segundos sus ojos se ampliaban más y el rubor en sus mejillas aumentaba de intensidad, al cabo de unos momentos por fin reaccionó.

**-¿¡E-Eh!?-**, exclamó Kota sorprendido y avergonzado mientras que se ponía de pie de golpe abruptamente mirando con incredulidad a Eri.

**-¡Esta es mi última advertencia!, ¡no me vuelvas a interrumpir!-**, le gritó Vlad al pelinegro con enojo ya que no ha parado de interrumpir la clase desde que llegó.

El chico observó a su profesor y agachó la cabeza. **-L-Lo siento-**, se disculpó Kota avergonzado por llamar de nuevo la atención para luego sentarse mientras que los demás compañeros en la clase contenían la risa.

Samidare se cubría la boca aguantando las ganas de reírse de Kota que estaba haciendo el ridículo, lo cual enojo a este último que quería callarlo con una colleja en la cabeza.

Eri con los ojos cerrados soltaba una suave risilla divertida, no es nada usual ver a Kota llamando la atención de esa manera en clases y resultaba gracioso verlo.

Pero ella se sentía feliz, feliz de que posiblemente en Yuuei nadie pensaría mal de Kota y esparcirían rumores falsos de él como un chico problema. Pues ella sabe muy bien la clase de chico que es, alguien que actúa para ayudar a otros pese a que sabe que se puede meter en problemas.

Aun lo recuerda, cuando en primer año de la escuela media ella era nueva y trataba de hacer amigos, pero un grupo de chicas la comenzaron a molestar y le hacían bromas pesadas pero fue Kota quien detrás de la escuela las ahuyentó para que no siguieran molestándola. Lo mismo pasó cuando unos chicos mayores trataron de aprovecharse de ella después de clases pero él apareció y comenzó a pelearse con ellos dándole tiempo para huir a llamar a un profesor.

Desde ese momento su vida en la escuela media se volvió mejor mientras que a él lo acusaban de rebelde y los rumores le dieron mala fama. Sentía que era injusto pero no le daría la espalda a su salvador, él es alguien como Deku, un héroe y ella quería ser su amiga y se ha dado el tiempo para conocer al gran chico que en realidad es Kota Izumi.

El pelinegro por su lado se sentía algo apenado por haber perdido la compostura y que algunos incluyeron a Samidare y Eri estuvieran aguantando la risa.

Después de unos segundos se logró recuperar, por algún motivo no le resultaba una mala manera de comenzar su primer día en Yuuei y suspiró mientras que Vlad King seguía hablándole a su clase.

Se volteó a ver por la ventana y apoyó su mentón sobre una de sus manos. **(Entonces este es mi punto de partida, ¿eh, Deku?)**, pensó Kota viendo el amplio cielo azul mientras pensaba en el héroe que quiere llegar a ser. **-Para ser un héroe como tú-**, susurró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

A partir de ahora tenía que ir más allá, tendría que esforzarse para alcanzar su sueño de ser un héroe similar a Deku, alguien que no dude para salvar a otros, alguien que inspire a otros a hacer el bien, alguien que pueda transmitir esperanza al hacer acto de presencia.

¿Qué hay de malo en que un chico quiera ser como su héroe?.

_***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. ¿Qué les pareció?, es algo nuevo que no acostumbro a hacer, primero el eje principal no fue Izuku sino Kota y es algo que me pareció interesante de escribir, y digo, a mí me gustó el resultado, su amistad con Samidare, su conexión con Eri, su sueño de ser un héroe como Deku, además me divierte imaginarme su sorpresa cuando se entere más adelante que su tía Shino está saliendo con Izuku, me parece muy cómico XD.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten en los Reviews qué les pareció. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
